War against sonic
by elmo1200
Summary: A mysterious underground team call red cross is going after sonic. Now sonic and co must stop them from going any further.


War has Started!

Disclaimer: All the sonic characters belong to SEGA

This chapter was written by myself

* * *

March 23 2932 6:30 am:

"Listen up everyone I'm in charge of the red cross special ops team from now on"said Lt. James

"Man I liked the old leader better"said the teams sniper "Yeah me too!"said the teams medic

"Hey we've got orders from the general! He's telling us to get rid of this creature called Sonic the Hedgehog at all costs! Who's in?"yelled James.

March 24 2932 8:00 am:

"Okay everyone the time has come it's time to start this war!"said James. And so the war started, their insertion point was 5 miles form Jupiter mesa, the supposed location of sonic. On their way the team's radio signal got cut off and they heard a strange voice. "Hello red cross it's me Dr. Eggman the mad scientist,and I command you to surrender or else!"he said. "Or else what?"said James. "Or else die!" said eggman. "Everyone get ready to fire we got enemies!"said James. "Go E-23! Get them!"said the doctor. For red cross the robot had relatively primitive weaponry considering their Rail gun mark-II rifles, the battle ended five seconds later and continued by eggman fleeing. "That was easy" they all said "Okay where's the real battle"said James. Now they continued their long walk chatting along the way, once there they received a horrible disgust in seeing the mesa was empty. "So now what"said the sniper "General this is James, we got bad news the mesa is empty, not a sign of the hedgehog" "Okay James I know your new so I'm going to explain. Sonic was gifted with the ability to run the speed of sound so your going to need more then just walking. I suggest you to make friends with them and then ambush them I don't know how you think James but I think this is the way to success" "Yes general your right so will do that" "Good James your in the right path. Oh by the way I need everyone to be here by 7:30 pm. Got that?" "Yes sir! Okay everyone we got news we'll be heading back to base now the general wants us to be there in an hour" "Man what kind of action is this"said the heavy weapons specialist "None I guess. OK we'll be heading back now" said James. So then there they went bored out of their mind fortunately on the way back they found a car hidden in a bush and the got to base very early witch made the general happy. "Okay guys lets get some sleep tomorrow we'll continue on our mission" said James as the day ended.

March 25 2932 1:45 am:

"James just what are you doing up so early?" "Nothing general just getting everything set up for the next attack"said James "What attack James?" "Come on! You already forgot!?"said James "Oh that one OK James get ready then".One hour 15 minutes later 2:00 am "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"yelled James "what the?"said the others as they got up and asked James what was going on, he simply answered with his typical(if you can call it that way)speech about the mission "James why don't you do the plans and THEN wake us up! I mean is 2 am in morning what are dong up so early!?"Yelled the guys "OK OK just get ready we'll be going soon"said James "Man he's berserk"whispered the sniper."*Laughs maniacally*You fell for the trap James" "Who is this?"said James "Who do you think? Doctor eggman of course!". So then once again the mad scientist attacked. 5 minutes later: "I'll be back James!"Yelled Dr. eggman "Don't worry we'll be waiting for you".Shortly after the battle they received a message from the general advertising the sight of a yellow fox on a blue biplane that didn't identify itself."Prepare the ion cannons we're taking fox boy down!"said James trough the radio "OK 3,2,1,FIRE!!!".After that a loud boom was herd James felt satisfied at first but then he noticed what had really happened. To James terror the biplane did not get hit by the ion cannon."Fire again!!!NOW!!!" "Sorry but we cant cannon has to recharge".This was the point when the fierce battle clashed."I got no tolerance over this. Fire the photon seeker!"said James. Just as the fox was about to get hit by the seeker Sonic appeared just in time destroying it."Yo Tails need help?"said sonic "Thanks sonic you saved my life"said tails "this calls for action buddy!".then sonic jumped of the plane defeated all of the team and when only him and James where left he said"Oh so your the blue hedgehog I'm going to kill right now" "Not so fast guy"said sonic. "Look here sonic!Your friend the fox boy!"James said. He quickly got hold of his rail gun and shot towards tails direction after running of and into his jet.

* * *

To be continuied


End file.
